The Perfect Night
by Lostgirl32
Summary: OneShot.  A short story full of romantic Fred and Angelina fluff.  Please read and review!


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Please disregard the events of Deathly Hallows while reading this one-shot. I know Fred is ooc, but I wanted to show his romantic side, and plus I really like the Fred/Angelina pairing! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Fred told me to look nice when I asked him what to wear for our date. We were celebrating that we had been dating for three years – ever since I finished my seventh year at Hogwarts. I decided to play it safe and wear a simple black dress. With Fred, you never knew what kind of tricks he had up his sleeve.

Fred was apparating over to get me at the flat I shared with my best friend Alicia Spinnet at 7:00. After Alicia assured me a million times that I looked fine, I went out into the family room and waited for Fred.

At 7:00 sharp, I heard the familiar popping noise of someone apparating, and to my surprise stood not Fred but his twin brother George.

"George! What a surprise!" I said. "I was expecting Fred."

"Actually, that is why I am here," George said to me as a confused look developed on my face. George handed me a piece of parchment. "Fred sent me to give you this."

I took the parchment and read it carefully.

_Angie,_

_Happy anniversary! Tonight I am going to take you on a trip down memory lane. Don't worry, you will see me eventually. But just trust me, and be on the lookout for these notes! For your first stop, please go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade. Go find your favorite item in the store, and your next clue will be there._

_Love,_

_Fred_

I smiled as I finished the note. How romantic! This was a side of Fred I didn't usually see – he was usually joking around, pulling pranks, and teasing me, but all in good fun. That's what I loved about him. He always knew how to have a good time.

I grabbed my purse and the note, and said goodbye as George apparated from our flat. I followed suit and went to my boyfriend's store.

It was dark since they closed early, but there were candles lighting up the whole store. I immediately went to the Pygmy Puffs, because they were my favorite and I always played with them when I came to the store. Just like Fred had promised, there was another piece of parchment sitting next to the cage.

This one read:

_Angie,_

_Next you are going to go to a place where we spent a lot of our time: Hogwarts. Walk over to the school and go to the big doors outside the Great Hall. (Don't __worry,__ I did get permission for this!)_

_Love,_

_Fred_

I loved this thrill of going to different places, because my whole relationship with Fred was like this – exciting, adventurous, and fun. I walked as fast as my black heels could take me over to Hogwarts, wondering where Fred would lead me next.

As I entered the school and approached the Great Hall, a picture hanging next to the doors caught my eye. It was a picture that someone had taken when Fred and George made the swamp, set off the fireworks, and left Hogwarts during Umbridge's reign. Even though Fred and I were just friends then, he had sent me a note by owl telling me that he would miss playing Quidditch with me and that we would keep in touch. He also said that I was welcome to come to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes whenever I wanted.

Waking myself up from my daydream, I noticed a note tucked behind the frame. Knowing it was for me, I eagerly read it.

_Angelina,_

_This is the last note. I hope you had fun on this short adventure. The last place I want you to go is where we first met._

_Love,_

_Fred_

I knew exactly the spot: the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. I met Fred at Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts the first week of school when we were first years. We had so many great memories at the pitch, from goofing around at practice to getting down to business and beating Slytherin.

I went across the bridge and to the Quidditch pitch, hoping that Fred would be there since this was the last note. Right before I entered the stadium area, Fred apparated right in front of me.

"Hi Angie," Fred said as he kissed my cheek. "Have enjoyed the night so far?"

"I have," I said. "I'm glad to see you.

He smiled. "How about I make your day even better?" Fred asked. He took my hand. "Angelina, I love you more than you can imagine. I have ever since we were eleven-year-olds nervous for Quidditch tryouts. You make me happy and I love being with you."

Fred led me through the entrance of the Quidditch pitch. "Look down at the field."

I gasped as I looked at the grass. There, spelled out with thousands of golden snitches, were the words "Will You Marry Me?"

"Yes," I said, still in amazement.

A giant smile crossed Fred's face, and we kissed. Just then, some of the Weasley twins' famous fireworks went off overhead, illuminating the sky. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review.**


End file.
